One last chance
by FoamBanana
Summary: Cause she was tired of waiting for him to return. In return he was tired of pretending that she meant nothing at all to him. Kind of angsty! Happy ending! R&R, no lemon, just some mild cussing!


Summary: Song fic! Cause she was tired of waiting for him to return. In return he was tired of pretending that she meant nothing at all to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the song by Hope called Who am I to say, but I do own this story. Please do not steal/copy!

She was tired. So tired

She waited for him

Countless nights she waited for him to return home

For him to get away from them

From him to get home to the one he had married

To the one he was supposed to love

She knew exactly where he was, but she was tired

Tired of catching him in the act

Tired of listening to his fake apologizes

Tired of waiting for him to get dressed from his dirty deeds

He didn't love her

Recently he didn't even care about the fact that she had caught him

She wasn't even surprised anymore when he came home and smelled of someone else

Why should she? She already knew what he had done. So why did it matter?

Why did it hurt her to see her husband through the door, just grunting something about taking a shower

Why did he even bother washing away their scents?

She already knew.

Hell, she was even too tired to care about it anymore

Too tired to wait for him to return home late at night

Too tired to wait up, just sitting there in a chair waiting for him to stumble in

Some nights he really was just late because of his work as an ANBU captain

Others it had nothing to do with work.

She was just so tired of waiting. She was too tired of waiting for him to love her

Why wouldn't she be? She was waiting for a fairytale to come true.

She was too tired to stand

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

He was tired, not from work, but from what he had done.

Of what he always did

He was tired of pretending

He was tired of trying to get rid of these feelings

Tired of trying to hide them in the arms of another woman

He was tired of lying to her

He was just so damn tired of not even trying.

Would he ever?

Would he ever realize that she was waiting for him?

Why was he so stupid?

Why was he just so tired of telling her lies?

So tired

The smell of those whores parfume reached his nose as he walked home

He hated himself for what he had done

He had hurt her once again

Coming home smelling like sex, other women, but most of all regret.

He was just so damn tired.

He was so disappointed

He didn't even bother to tell her

She already knew where he had been

She didn't even bother sitting up waiting for him anymore

Why would she? He had wronged her so many times

Why would this time be different?

But he would soon find out why it was different.

Because there she was. Dying in the tub filled to the edge of hot water and...

...blood

Her slit wrist was dangling by the edge of the porcelain tub

And what did he do?

He just stood there. Accepting her fate.

He knew that she wasn't happy.

He knew that she was going to die that night

And he wasn't even going to care anymore

Because he was just so tired of caring and she was just to tired of waiting for a husband that never showed up.

He just went to bed as his wife was dying in the next room.

Her raspy voice hit his ears. And a lightning shoots through his body.

He runs to her side.

He grabs her hand and patch her up.

Then he picks her up, take her to their bed and lay her down between silk sheets.

He holds her

And then he asks himself

Why won't she just die? Why won't she just get out of my life? So that I don't have to deal with the guilt? The pain of loving another human being?

And yet he holds her tight.

Their eyes meet and his promises her that he will never leave again.

They made love that night and by morning he was still there.

She gives him her brightest smile.

A smile he hadn't seen in a long time.

And for once in his life, he was happy.

Their fairytale wasn't perfect

But it was far from over.

He had an entire lifetime to correct his wrong doings.

And he had every intention of picking up the broken pieces of her broken glass heart and glue them back together.

Love isn't perfect, but it was worth the fight.

On their graves her words were etched.

''You get one chance to really love someone. So what are you waiting for? Take the chance... Go''

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOD! It took me less than fifteen minutes to get this story all wrapped up. Just a little drabble, I think.

It was a really weird story, but I just hoped that you liked it! I didn't really plan for it to turn out this way. Yet it is better than I thought that it would be. So I guess I'm happy with it! ^^

R&R and favorite if you haven't already done that and don't forget to check out my other stories! until next time, Ja Ne! ^^


End file.
